


For you I will defend

by chidoriXblossom



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Virgil Tracy whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoriXblossom/pseuds/chidoriXblossom
Summary: Word prompt fic.  When Scott is held at knife point by a man he's supposed to be rescuing, Virgil charges in to defend his brother.





	For you I will defend

**Author's Note:**

> Another word prompt fic from Nutty. This time the word was "knife" and I was given a 2000 word count.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The explosion at the factory had not been an accident.  Scott knew that much when he arrived on site. GDF personnel were everywhere, assisting in the rescue effort under the command of Colonel Casey.  Details were a bit sketchy but the general belief was that the incident had been caused by disgruntled workers over a dispute about pay. 

Scott was just grateful that most of the employees had been on their lunch break in another building at the time of the explosion.  Evacuations were well underway and a head count was being taken, but there were still a couple of life signs within the crumbling factory. 

Those life signs were Scott’s priority.

He was clambering in through an opening as he heard the loud roar of Thunderbird Two’s VTOL, Virgil and Gordon only a few moments behind him.  While John directed Gordon towards other survivors Scott continued on down through the rubble towards the one closest to him, picking his way over broken lumps of concrete and severed cables. 

Scott felt prepared.  He’d been to many situations like this before, seen things he would never forget that would scar most people for life.  It was his job to help people, and his training had him ready for whatever gruesome site he might come across.

What he hadn’t anticipated was finding one of the men apparently responsible for the explosion in the crumbling remains of the sub-basement.  A man who was scared, wired on adrenaline, and didn’t want to be found. Scott had appeared around the corner, caught a glimpse of the man’s grubby face, and then had a chunk of concrete lobbed at him. 

It missed his helmet by an inch.

“Whoa, easy!” he shouted, hands raised to protect himself.  

A body collided with him and he was thrown against a wall.  Instinct kicked in and he shoved back against his attacker, struggling to see anything in the dim light before the man yanked him off balance and threw him to the ground. 

The impact hurt with all the rubble covering the floor.  Scott shook himself out of his daze and turned over. He saw the silhouette of the man standing above him, battered and bruised from the explosion.  Then he saw him brandish a knife.

Alarm bells screamed in Scott’s head.  What the hell?! It was one thing to not want to be rescued or caught, but to suddenly pull out a knife on a rescue worker could only mean one thing.  

This man didn’t want to be identified, and Scott had seen his face.  That meant his life was forfeit.

He tried to clamber to his feet but the uneven ground hampered his efforts, which only gave the man more time to approach him.  Scott stared up into crazed eyes as the knife was raised, aimed right for his chest, and reached for a piece of broken pipe to try and defend himself.

Then suddenly there was someone else in the corridor.  Scott saw a blur of blue and green and the flash of a shoulder mounted torch, before the criminal was rammed sideways and into the shadows.  There was a scuffle and the torch fell to the floor. Scott grabbed for it and turned it to banish the darkness.

“Virgil!”

\---

Virgil had leapt into action without a thought.  The split second he saw someone standing over his older brother with a knife in their hand all thoughts of helping that person went straight out the window.  Virgil went from rescue mode to attack mode in a heartbeat. 

With the same force as a charging bull Virgil had thundered forward and ploughed right into the man’s side.  Both of them hit the ground and rolled, and then Virgil was up on his feet again and ready for more. He’d lost his torch from his shoulder but he could still see the man in front of him.  

The man who’d been about to murder his brother, knife still in hand.

Thank God he’d made it in time.

It took Virgil a half second to realise Scott must have grabbed his torch when it was suddenly shone directly into the man’s eyes, and then the Thunderbird Two pilot went for him again.  He caught the man’s wrist and held his arm at bay, felt the shudder as he tried to push back and turn the blade on Virgil instead. 

If Virgil hadn’t been prepared then the man may have caught him off guard and succeeded.  But Virgil had the burning rage of a man protecting his beloved brother giving him strength, and he used it to his advantage as they continued to struggle against one another - Virgil constantly keeping himself between the criminal and Scott.

While obviously fairly strong, the man had nothing on Virgil, who had sheer size and muscle bulk on his side.  Perhaps that was what made Virgil think he had the upper hand, and that confidence blinded him from the man’s next move.

In an action that was straight out of a movie, the man tossed the knife from one hand to the other - the one free of Virgil’s grasp - and jabbed it forward.  Virgil grunted as he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his left shoulder. The knife had cut clean through his baldric, the communicator and his bio monitor, then pierced into his flesh just below his collarbone.  

Virgil saw red, but it wasn’t his blood.  That blow, that pain… It had originally been intended for Scott.

This scumbag would  _ pay. _

Virgil’s left hand came up and grabbed the man’s wrist like a vice - hard, painful and unyielding - holding him in place and squeezing at his pulse point with fingers that were like iron bars.  When the attacker tried to pull away and flailed Virgil’s right arm came back, muscles bulging with power that was then released with explosive force. His fist collided with the criminal’s face, throwing his head to the side and immediately ridding him of his consciousness. 

He slumped to the floor and Virgil let him go, the knife still embedded in his shoulder.

\---

_ “Scott!”  _  John’s voice.  Scott almost didn’t hear it over his own hammering heart rate.   _ “Scott, respond!” _

The eldest Tracy finally found his feet and approached his brother, shaky hand reaching for him as Virgil leaned back carefully against the wall.

“Virgil?”

The Thunderbird Two pilot turned his head and smiled, breathless and shaky.  The knife protruding from his shoulder made Scott freeze, his first time seeing it due to the angle, and he felt his blood run cold.

“Shit!”

With one hand holding the torch the other moved quick but careful towards the injury, trying to assess how bad it was without pushing the blade any further.  John’s voice was still yelling through Scott’s communicator.

_ “Scott, I’ve lost Virgil’s vitals!  He was right with you, do you have a visual?!” _

Scott almost jumped out of his skin when Virgil’s right hand landed on his shoulder.  “Answer him,” the younger panted. “Tell him I’m all right.”

“You’re not all right at all.”  Scott had found his voice again, shaken but gaining some confidence with hearing Virgil’s voice.  “You’ve just been stabbed. Hold still and let me take a look.”

He was so preoccupied with Virgil’s wound that he didn’t notice when his brother reached out and touched the communicator on his own silver baldric.  “John, this is Virgil. My biomonitor and communicator are damaged. Send Colonel Casey and her men to Scott’s location.” He glanced to the side at the prone man still lying on the floor.  “I believe we’ve apprehended one of those responsible for this attack.”

_ “F.A.B.”  _  The professionalism was back in John’s tone.   _ “It’s good to hear your voice.  You had me worried for a moment.” _

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Virgil responded, then grunted as Scott pushed some padding carefully around the knife to keep it in place.

Scott was the one who winced.  “Sorry. This’ll have to stay in until we can get you out of here and to a hospital.  I don’t think it’s hit any major blood vessels, but tell me the instant you start to feel cold or dizzy.”

Virgil nodded and Scott waited to make sure he wasn’t about to slip down the wall or lose consciousness.  When Virgil pushed off the wall and his legs held his own weight without issue Scott put his hand on his brother’s helmet and gently pulled him forward.  Their helmets tapped together and the eldest finally relaxed a notch.

“Thanks for the save, Virgil.  But please don’t scare me like that again.  A couple of inches lower and that could have been your heart.”

Virgil snorted gently, a mirthless sound that was more an acknowledgement than anything else.  “I just reacted. I saw what he was about to do and my body moved without thinking - not that it needed to anyway.”

Scott nodded, gave Virgil’s helmet another affectionate knock, then positioned himself at his brother’s side and hooked a hand under his arm.  “Let’s get you out of here. Nice and easy.”

Virgil tried to look back but the movement must have caused him too much pain as he faced forward again.  “What about him?”

Scott’s eyes and tone were dark.  “Leave him. The GDF will throw his criminal ass in a cell, hopefully to rot.  There’s only one way in and out of this corridor so he’s got nowhere to run even if he does wake up before they arrive.”

Virgil hummed and nodded.  “That and he’s unarmed now.”  He looked down and had a very careful prod at the knife.  “I think this is a kitchen knife. We have the same set.”

“Hey!  Don’t touch it!” Scott scolded. 

They were halfway out when they met Colonel Casey, who looked horrified when she saw Virgil with a knife sticking out of him and his blue uniform slowly staining with blood.  Immediately she urged some of her men on to apprehend the criminal, and accompanied the brothers back to Thunderbird Two, getting a detailed statement of what had happened from Scott along the way.

Five minutes later Virgil was up on the medical bed in Two’s module, the top half of his uniform was hanging round his waist and Scott was administering some pain medication via an oxygen mask.  He waited patiently for the drug to take effect, then helped ease Virgil down so he was lying on the bed and placed more padding around the knife. 

A medical scan had confirmed the blade to have missed any major blood vessels, and Virgil’s baldric had saved him from a far more serious injury.  It would still require a good clean, some stitches and time to heal, but Virgil’s life wasn’t in any danger and that was all Scott cared about. 

He watched as his brother slipped into a doze brought on from the painkillers, then looked round at Colonel Casey.  She smiled softly at him. 

“That’s the kind of thing your father would have done.  Jump in to save you or anyone else in need.” She placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder.  “You should be proud.”

Scott’s brow creased with worry.  Proud he was. But that feeling was dwarfed by lingering terror.  “That’s what scares me,” he admitted, comfortable enough around the Colonel to show a brief moment of weakness.  “Losing Dad nearly killed me. If I were to lose Virgil too…”

The hand on his shoulder squeezed harder.  “He’s safe, Scott. You both are. Take comfort in that and look after him.”

Scott nodded and leaned on the edge of the bed, his hand slowly moving into Virgil’s hair and giving it a soft ruffle.  He heard Colonel Casey leave and finally let his shoulders slump.

“You’re gonna give me grey hairs one day, little brother.”

Virgil slept on, oblivious, but Scott didn’t mind.  He was safe. That was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. It's been a while since I've written a fight scene like that so I hope it's okay and makes sense.
> 
> I still can't believe I've written 2 fics in 1 day. That's a record for me lol.


End file.
